


Rah, Rah, Riverdale

by FrostAcademic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Archie is kinda a douche, Don't hate me too much!, Masturbation, No Sex, Spying, That moment you realize you wrote a 1000 word jerk off fic, Way too much info on Archie's body, Written for B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: After a football game, Archie is letting off steam in the lockers... in more ways than one.Unfortunately, Jughead walks in.





	Rah, Rah, Riverdale

"Rah, rah, Riverdale! Gooooo, Riverdale!"

The cheers of the cheerleaders dancing on the sidelines still echoed in his head, as Archie Andrews settled on one of the benches, his body coated in sweat. He'd lagged like hell to be the last one in the locker room, kidding around, pantsing people, and slapping more than a few asses with towels. Now, with everyone gone, victory leading to girlfriends rewarding jock boyfriends with a quick lay in the back seat, the locker room empty around him, Archie leaned his head back against the smooth metal of the locker door, and breathed in. The stench of sweat, stale and fresh, hit him instantly, along with the musky, unexplainable odor of male, a sort of sweat, urine, and body hair smell.  
This, and more than just a few whiffs of hot skin, and spilled cum. The Riverdale jocks could deny it all they like, but more than a few trysts and hook ups went down in these lockers, and nearly every player had "taken the edge off" in the showers at least once.  
Archie sighed, his face hot, sweat beading on his brow; he pulled his jersey off, gasping as the damp heat of the locker room hit his skin. Goose pimples raised on his chest, as he undid the laces on his shoulder pads, yanking them off. That was better. His skin cooled slightly, but not much; the room was still amazingly damp, the air thick, like a jungle.  
Taking a quick glance around, simply out of habit, he ran his palms over his chest, sighing at the sensation, lightly rubbing his nipples. But that wasn't really anything he got off on...  
Licking his lips, because they'd dried in the heat, he ran his hands down his belly, to the thick laces of his pants. He undid them, lifting his hips off the bench to slid them off, his leg hair matted down. In only his jock, Archie's breath had picked up slightly, his cock already starting to harden. There was no point beating around the bush; with a practiced hand, he pulled his cock free, stroking it lazily. "Mmmm...yeah...." he groaned, his voice a low growl.

Jughead was no athlete: as the old joke went, he was an athletic supporter. The last thing he wanted to do was attempt playing football, and get pummeled. Besides, all that naked flesh in the showers was just...really nothing he wanted to see. He didn't even like seeing his own cock in the shower.  
He shoved the door open, puffing an irritated stream of air up his forehead; Coach had asked him to get some flyers he'd lazily left behind, for the stupid pep rally. Why he couldn't just print up some new ones was honestly beyond him, but what could you do? The school system had no favorites.  
"...yeah...."  
What the fuck? Jughead froze, hearing a low, very obviously male, moaning: he seriously hoped two guys weren't getting it on in here... he really had no wish to see someone boning, or sucking, or anything at all. Why the fuck did these asshole jocks have to play "No homo, but I'll do it" in the lockers?  
Tip toeing to the end of the lockers, he peeked around the corner, moving slowly to avoid being seen.

Archie's cock was something else, in his eyes: beyond a slightly overly pink circumsizion scar, it was long, it was thick, but not too thick, and his pre-cum would make any briefs damp in minutes, if not taken care of.  
His palm was already damp, his hand making a pleasing squelch as it slid up and down, the feeling nothing more than a tingle right now. Archie wasn't an habitual masturbator, but when he did, he made sure it was worth it, taking his time, and edging, if possible. He was going to make a massive mess when he came, from the way his balls felt, all snug, and full. Plus, it had been weeks since he'd last gotten laid.

"...Jesus..." Jughead whispered: Right there on the bench, thighs open, asshole only just visible under the heft of his balls, Archie Andrews was jerking off. Like, really jerking off, going to town on himself, one hand sliding down to slid a finger up his hole. It was pretty damn lewd, and Jughead felt his cheeks heat: this wasn't... he should go.  
Still, it was...interesting. The jock, in its natural habitat, pleasing itself. 

Right there... his fingertip pressed that magic spot inside, and a sweet tingle raced up his spine, his cock giving a visible throb. God, he loved that. He pressed it, his hand rubbing faster, sweat beading on his thighs. 

Jughead watched Archie finger himself with mild amusement: he knew Archie was a horndog, but going so far as to fiddle his own lute, so to speak? What a jock.  
A jock about to cum, from the looks of him: his chest was moving rapidly, and his balls had pulled up a fraction, tight and heavy. His cock was red, the slit leaking pre like a damn faucet. 

It was going to happen: the tight feeling in his lower belly, his balls tight, and hard, his cock throbbing, heat rising...  
With another press on his prostate, Archie swallowed, and moaned: his orgasm was messy, six splurts shooting onto his belly and chest, a final, over reaching one hitting his lips. Gasping, his tongued it away, swallowing without thinking. His cock felt sore, and his whole body relaxed; he slid down on the bench, sighing. Cum dribbled down his chest to pool on his belly, his navel filled like a miniature pool.  
"Get a good look, Jones?"

Jughead watched Archie cum: his face froze, mouth open in a fairly unlovely yarp: his orgasm face wasn't the prettiest thing. He felt sorry for the girls who'd looked up at it.  
Archie slid down, and Jughead saw his finger pull free, his asshole squeezing like a mouth for a second. Well, calm down, Mr. Jones.... don't pop a anus muscle.  
Archie ran a hand through his hair, showing off a messy tuft under his arm: "Get a good look, Jones?"  
Fuck.  
Caught, Jughead stepped out, refusing to look at Archie. "I'm here to get some flyers for coach."  
"Sure, Jones...sure..." Archie smirked. "Come on...whip it out...join me for round two." He crooked a finger, his smirk dark.  
The fucking bastard! Jughead clenched his teeth. "Fuck you, Andrews...you fucking pig."  
Grabbing the flyers, he turned and strode out of the lockers, feeling a bit glad the door slammed hard behind him. 

Archie took a hot shower, washing his body slowly: his muscles felt relaxed, and a pleasant ache filled his groin. Dressing, he left, casting a smirk back at the locker room door, a flyer for the pep rally pasted on it lopsidedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off..  
> I'M SORRY.  
> Second off, Jughead is as Ace as I could manage with this set up: he's not interested in joining, he's just looking to look.  
> Also, Douche Archie is a douche.  
> Written expressly for B, based on his artwork of a highly naughty Archie in the lockers.


End file.
